


把你的外套留在深巷

by Francesca08



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	把你的外套留在深巷

01

有人钟意怦然心动的爱情，有人偏心细水长流的爱情。

“你是不是离了男人就活不了了！”

李东海跌坐在地上，抬头看着面前因为暴怒而动手打了他一巴掌的男人，轻声回答，“是。”

02

李赫宰洗完澡出来，自己的手机已经熄了屏被放回了原位。

他一边胡乱擦着头发，一边问床上的人，“加了？”

对面小声嗯了一声算是回应。

李赫宰把毛巾扯下来随意搭到椅背上，露出好看结实的身材，房间里只开了床头一盏小灯，因为年久失修，亮得影影绰绰，他看不真切，但隐约觉得一场酣畅淋漓的性事结束之后，床上的男人比最开始还更好看了些，明明已经红潮遍身，还勾得人既想用心保护，又想狠心犯罪。

窗外不知道什么时候开始下起瓢泼的大雨，被风吹刮起的雨噼里啪啦摔在玻璃窗户上，发出啪啪的声响之后，毫无停留欲望地立刻化为柔软的水珠，沿着窗无力地滑落下去，表面只留下了一道又一道清亮的水痕。

连下雨的方式，似乎都和这个狭小房间里刚刚上演完的剧情，出奇一致。

李东海也在隔着窗户看着外面的雨出神。

一个小时之前，他还不认识眼前这个男人，或者说现在也不算认识。他虽然恬不知耻地接受了他的侵入，却在男人把手机上的二维码打开之后，退缩了。

他觉得自己，没有任何理由再和这人见面了。既然不会再见，那留下联系方式，似乎也没什么必要。

03

酒吧永远喧闹。这个城市某些特定的酒吧，总散发着专属于男性的荷尔蒙和信息素。健硕或瘦弱的躯体，无一例外地在深处扭动不停。李东海习惯了。他只消几个眼神交错，再定神，便可以和人携手退出舞池，共同前往附近的旅店宾馆欢愉一场。

令旁人不齿的行为，对李东海来说，像吃饭喝水一样简单。他可以尽情沉溺其中，无需在意谁的眼光，有时遇上可爱的人，心情好了还能和对方简单交谈几句。

李赫宰在窗边站了一会儿，语气沉闷地问道，“下雨了，你待会儿怎么回去？”

“等雨停吧，阿嚏——”，李东海从床上坐了起来揉了揉鼻子，激烈运动的时候没觉得，这会儿打了喷嚏，他才意识到房间空调好像也有故障，嗡嗡地响，却吹不出多少热气。

李赫宰下意识把自己的外套披到李东海身上，关怀的语气呼之欲出，“冷了吗？”

问完才发觉尴尬。

如此贴心的举动怎么也不该出自一夜情对象。李赫宰见他还在发呆，赶紧转移了话题，“浴室的热水应该还够，你去洗吗？”

李东海回神，摇了摇头。他不见外地把李赫宰的外套在自己身上紧了紧，遮住了肩膀上惹眼的红，抬头问道，“你急着走吗？”

李赫宰一愣，隐约猜到了他的意思，擦头发的动作也跟着一滞，“啊？我不急。”

04

“为什么出来玩？”，李东海问完问题，没留给他回答的空隙，紧接着又自顾自补了一句，“不想说，可以不说。”

窗外适时的一声响雷，让这场交谈更具戏剧感。

李赫宰等雷声暂落，想了想，既已决心要继续这场萍水相逢，那缘由倒也但说无妨。

“我昨天分手了，结束了一段恋爱。”

李东海从床上猛地跳下来，踮着脚尖凑过去，双脚踩到李赫宰的脚背上，抓住他的肩膀使自己保持平衡，几乎是贴着他嘴边问道，“他好看，还是我好看？”

这个问题没礼貌极了，完全不是李东海平日寻欢作乐的风格。他明明懂得用更高明的方式暗示男人为自己疯狂，今天却偏挑了最蠢的一种。

李赫宰面上倒是没有生气的迹象，伸手轻轻揽住李东海的腰身，将他贴近自己。

李赫宰以为这个问题会令自己尴尬，可事实是他在李东海背后的那面穿衣镜里，看见了自己此刻的表情。

有点期待，有点兴奋，带着餍足的笑意。

李东海方才身上披的外套因他这一抱掉落在地上，肩上的齿痕大方地展示出来，他把脸埋在李赫宰的颈窝，重又提问一次，“他好看，还是我好看？”

那就蠢到底吧。反正难得碰见可爱的男孩子。

李赫宰还没想好如何回答，只低头把尚有温度的吻，啄在李东海被咬红的肩膀上。

“外面的雨好像不会马上停，”，李东海不可置否地笑笑，推开那个怀抱，向后倒退一步，脚踩着李赫宰的外套重新站好，“我们再做一次吧。你叫什么名字？”

05

李赫宰盯着他的眼睛，试图看穿什么，却也不知不觉地被那深渊吸了进去。他的喉结上下翻动，缓缓吐出几个字，“雨停了告诉你。”

李东海把他拉回床上，追着去吸吮身上人的嘴唇，李赫宰也不再多言，闭起眼睛，认真地感受这个不容拒绝的亲吻。

没有衣料的阻隔，李赫宰手向下滑去，直接就能触到李东海圆润的双臀。

重新鼓胀起的下体被挤压在二人身体中间摩擦，李东海被蹭得难耐，抬起腿往李赫宰腰上搭，李赫宰顺势接过他的腿，手掌沿着大腿外侧来回摩挲着他因亢奋而颤栗的皮肤。

李东海呼吸变得越来越困难，但还是主动向上挺了挺身，渴望这个怀抱能让自己再缺氧些，抓住唇舌分离的瞬间口中挤出一句邀请，“做吧…你进……”

后半句被人蛮横地吃进了嘴里，咂出些放纵过后腐烂的滋味，啧啧作响。李赫宰把手摸向李东海的臀缝，那里面未经清理的滑腻使他异常雀跃，他的手指钻进湿滑的中间重新搅动起来，才堪堪容下两个手指的空间，入口处顶上了更大的东西，紧张的一开一合的小口似乎在欢迎着它。

李东海搂住李赫宰的脖子，附在他耳边问，“你叫什么…”，男人却没有立刻回答他的问题，只是动作轻柔地把他在床上放平，抬起他的双腿，直起自己的胯部强硬地开始了进攻。动作太大，一下子便贯穿。李东海被刺激地想叫痛，却被堵住嘴告知了方才的答案，“我叫李赫宰。”

06

窗外又是一阵惊雷，雨声变得更猛烈，和肉体撞击的声音配合起来，佐上低频的呻吟声和抽泣声，交织成一首音律极不和谐的荒唐奏鸣曲。

李东海一边呼唤着几分钟前刚刚得知的姓名，一边呼唤着他那根正在带给自己源源不断快感的性器，无比清醒，又无比陶醉，享受自己的浪荡使他觉得安心。甚至最后自己什么都射不出来的软塌性器只逼出些透明液体时，他还在傻笑。

今晚的男孩儿太可爱了。

结束后，李东海无力地倒在床上，屁股后面一直有粘腻流淌出来，他大喘着粗气休息，呼吸平稳后想去抓自己的手机，却又被人贴心地递上。

“几点了？”

李赫宰递过手机后，从自己的包里翻出一包湿纸巾，刷地抽出一张，“四点了。”

“好像不太冷了，空调好了？”，李东海婉拒了试图替自己清理的男人，抢过他手里那张纸巾，又抬手试了一下空调出风口的位置。

似乎有点温度了。

等李东海清理好自己，再从浴室出来的时候，李赫宰已经穿戴整齐似乎随时都可以起身离开。

李东海抬眼看了看他，尽量保持着开朗的语气，“你要走啦？”

“嗯，快天亮了。”，李赫宰一边把手表戴起来一边回答。

“可是，雨还没停呢……”，李东海听得出自己是在撒娇，却没命令自己停下。

李赫宰低头系好鞋带，站起身来，把自己的外套又披到李东海身上，“外面凉了，外套留给你吧，洗好再还我。”

说完略微局促地顿了顿，思前想后，还是在李东海的嘴唇上印了一个过分亲密的吻。李东海也没拒绝，抱着他尽数接受了他的唐突。

吻有多热切，离开就有多冷清。

李东海穿着李赫宰的外套，在房间内点起一支烟，顺着氤氲的烟雾望向窗外。

一个男人身着单薄的衬衫，用手挡着头顶的雨，神色匆匆地踏进他们来时痴缠过的那条，逼仄幽暗的深巷。

很快，消失在路的尽头。

07

有人钟意怦然心动的爱情，有人偏心细水长流的爱情。

李东海不一样，他只爱陌生人的床。

「霓虹太明亮，惹得人悲伤，等大雨落下，太阳再照常。」

别再见了。

 

Fin.


End file.
